A Feudal Fairytale Reborn
by Sora Moto
Summary: The well is sealed, Inuyasha's dead, and Ranma's not half girl. Read if you want to know more Ranma 12 crossover
1. Default Chapter

Sora: hello, i'm here with another great fic

tora: its not that great

Sora: angry aura flares up and i look scary not that great then i suppose you want to make an appearance as a mundane character in this fic huh.

ego: oh no here she goes again threatening the help

tora: jaw drops since when am i help

melani: since she made you a part of the authors notes

tora: facefaults

id: since no one else is going to do this i better, Sora Moto in no way owns Inuyasha or Ranma ½ and their casts, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sora: yay! thanks id on with the fic

In China, in the area surrounding Jusenkyo, a young man is currently chasing a panda around and yelling at him. "Get back here pops so I can pound you into the ground, you stupid old man." The young man has silver hair tied back in a pig tail and perched atop his head are two fuzzy ears that match his hair and his eyes are golden.

The panda has pulled out a sign that reads: 'Son, it could be worse.' he flips the sign over: 'you could have gotten a weak curse.' he flips it again: 'at least this curse is strong.'

The boy continues chasing the panda until he finally manages to catch him, "You're right pops this curse is strong, why don't I test it out on you?" and he proceeds to pound the panda into the ground.

Three weeks later at the Higurashi shrine a certain black haired time traveling priestess is pulling herself out of the bone-eaters well. Covered in bruises and dirt, she manages to limp over to the door of the well house. Tears fall from her eyes as she remembers how she had gotten to this point.

FLASHBACK 

Inuyasha was facing off against Naraku in the clearing with the bone-eaters well. Badly wounded, he looks to his companions, Miroku and Sango are holding off an army off lesser youkai from destroying the village with help from Kirara and Shippou. Kagome is standing behind Inuyasha, between him and the well. "Kagome, where are the shards?"

She looks at the evil hanyou and spots them, "They are near his heart, Inuyasha."

"Cheh, great." Inuyasha charges toward Naraku and after a brief struggle has managed to get the jewel shards from him. He rushes back to Kagome, dodging Naraku's tentacles along the way. He hands the shards to Kagome and she merges them together with the ones she already has, including Kouga's. Just as she finishes, Naraku is charging toward them intent on getting the completed Shikon no Tama. "KAGOME!!!" In order to protect her from Naraku, Inuyasha does the hardest thing he can think of; he pushes Kagome down the well and uses the wind scar on it to seal it forever. Content that Kagome is finally safe and that Naraku will never get his hands on the jewel, Inuyasha continues to fight Naraku. Even without the jewel shards though Naraku is too much for Inuyasha to handle and eventually Naraku slays the heroic hanyou and leaves. With the jewel so far out of his grasp, he plots other ways to eventually find it again and get it back.

END FLASHBACK 

So that is how Kagome found herself back in the present, she had tried to go back through the well, but was unable to go back. So now, bruised and with a twisted ankle, she makes her way toward her home where her mother awaits her to tell her the news. That her daughter is home for good having completed her quest at the loss of her best friends and her one true love.

One week later at the Tendo Dojo, a post card arrives. When Soun Tendo reads the post card he calls his daughters together. They gather in the dinning room and await their father's announcement. "Girls I have just received word that a very dear friend of mine and his son are finally returning from China, they have been on a training trip for the past ten years. When they get here, my friend's son will choose one of you to be his fiancé."

There was a moment of quiet before all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean FIANCE!!!"

Not to far away, in the rain, the panda and young man from earlier are fighting and arguing again, this time about something completely different.

"Pops what were you thinking? I can't have a fiancé looking like this."

'Boy, you must unite the families, your honor demands that you do this. And besides a little hot water and you're back to normal.'

"No way old man, I'm going home and you can't stop me." The young man turns around and starts to leave but the panda throws his sign at him and knocks him out. 'Boy this is for your own good.'

At the Higurashi shrine, Kagome is preparing to start at her new high school in the morning. "I'm glad I found a school that would accept me this late in the year." She looks outside at the rainy weather and sighs, "Inuyasha... Why did you push me through the well?" She begins to cry only to stop herself, "I mustn't cry, he wouldn't want me to cry because of this. He'd tell me I'm a weak human and that I shouldn't cry." Wiping her eyes, Kagome climbs into her bed and goes to sleep.

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Soun had just calmed his girls down when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

"It must be my old friend Genma and his son."

They all go out to the door and after answering it the back up and look a little scared. Why were they scared, because at the door they saw a giant panda with a boy over his shoulder that was struggling to get free while yelling at the panda.

"Pops, you're scaring them, just put me down so I can deal with this." The boy finally manages to get free and stand in front of the panda, his silver hair is loose except for the black bandanna he wears on top of his head. He closes his golden eyes and puts one hand behind his head in a sheepish motion, "Sorry 'bout this, I'm Ranma Saotome."

As soon as he finishes introducing himself, Soun embraces the boy in a massive hug. The hug is short and soon enough Ranma has been pushed forward toward the girls. "Alright Ranma, choose one and she will be your wife."

The silence that followed was deafening as not only were the girls still a little frightened from having a panda in there home but Ranma was trying to figure out a way to get out of this without hurting the girls' feelings, little does he know they don't want this either.

"He's probably a pervert, I don't want to marry him."

"Hmmm, interesting hair color, I wonder what he uses to dye it."

"He's so young."

Ranma was a little taken aback by the response that came from the girls. "Hey I don't want this anymore than you girls do."

Soun was a little less than pleased with his girls refusal of the arrangement and so decided to change the subject, "So Ranma, where is your father? Something terrible didn't happen to him did it?"

Ranma was speechless for a moment before he got an evil grin on his face, "No he's here Tendo-san, but could I have some hot water. Something did happen to him on the last part of our trip, while we were in China, but I need hot water to show you what that is."

At this time the panda was holding up a sign that read: 'Boy...' in a manner that conveyed annoyance.

A little while later Kasumi brought out some hot water and gave it to Ranma who was sitting at the table with everyone else including the panda. Ranma takes the water and walks over to the panda as he speaks, "Recently our travels took us to a place called Jusenkyo, a land of many cursed springs, pops here," at 'here' he poured the hot water onto the panda which turned into a man with glasses, "Fell into one of the springs, the spring of a drowned panda. Now whenever he's splashed with cold water he'll take on the form of a panda, hot water reverses it temporally."

Everyone was speechless for about two seconds before Soun asked the question on all of there minds, "Ranma, did you get one of these curses as well?"

Before he could answer Kasumi asked another question, "What do you turn into Ranma-kun?"

"I do have a curse, but it's not as bad as pops." He picks up the hot water again and holds it poised over his head, "What you see now is my cursed form all that changes are my hair and eye color." He pours the water on himself and they all watch as the silver haired, golden eyed boy changes into a black haired, violet eyed boy. "So ya see, its not that bad."

Sora: ok that's the first chapter, what do you guys think, should i continue it or trash it, i for one want to continue this fic, since i currently have writer's block on my other two fics. reveiw and tell me what you think.


	2. 2

Sora: I haven't even posted the first chapter and already I'm starting the second chapter.

tora: so you're working ahead for once are you

Sora: hits tora oh shut up you know I can't post because the internet in my dorm's been broken, yes folks its true my internet connection is very sketchy so it will be a while between posts, sorry but you get a double shot from this fic right off the bat

ego: aren't they special, when do we get a vacation

id: hits ego with a paper fan oh shut up and quit complaining

melani: sweat drops Sora owns neither sets of characters though the idea for the plot is hers, we think, anyway enjoy.

Sora: ok guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in month but I kinda got writer's block on everything looks up at the original author's notes and I'm leaving those cause they are funny.

The next morning Kagome wakes up and stretches as she gets out of bed. After she gets dressed she puts some foundation on the bruise that is fading from her cheek. Finishing with her make-up she reaches to grab the Shikon Jewel, hesitating a moment before grabbing it and putting it on around her neck and hiding it under her school uniform shirt. She heads out the door and grabs her bag on the way.

Downstairs her mother has breakfast ready and she sits down to enjoy it. She doesn't seem happy to be going to school though. All her friends had gotten into really nice schools and were doing well. She on the other hand had finished middle school and taken a break from her education so she could finish the quest for the jewel shards. Now that her quest was finished she had to go back to school but she missed all her friends from the feudal era. She had no idea what happened to them after she had been forced down the well by Inuyasha. She had even spent the week scouring the shrine grounds searching for a clue as to what may have happened, but she found nothing.

Now she is starting high school, at least she had home schooled herself while she was in the feudal era and she tested into the grade level one year behind what she should have been. Finishing her breakfast she thanks her mom as she grabs her bento and heads out the door and off to school.

"Feh, its balance practice and I think it would be stranger if I should get splashed with cold water while at school and have my hair change suddenly." He walked on as Akane stood there with her jaw practically on the ground.

After a while she follows after him in silence.

At least until they get closer to the school.

"Alright Ranma don't interfere alright and don't tell anyone that you know me or anything else that would associate me with you in any way."

He looks at her funny and stops walking. "Why?"

"Cause we are not engaged, I do not even like you. So therefore I want as little to do with you as possible."

"Um... ok."

They get to the school and Akane fights off her horde of suitors as Ranma sits crouched on the wall around the school yard. Ranma had noticed several things had changed when he first changed at jusenkyou, many of which were improved senses such as hearing, sight, and sense of smell. His strength also improved, but right now his hearing and sense of smell where telling him that someone was coming up on the sidewalk below him and that that someone was a girl. Turning around and jumping down from the wall in front of her he looked her over. He didn't know what compelled him to jump down from the wall, but her long dark hair, pale skin and large blue eyes sparked something in him, almost like he knew her.

Kagome was walking to school thinking over what her friends had told her about it when she had gotten together with them a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

"You're going where!"

"Furinkan High School. Why is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just that..."

"Well it's a bit on the rough side."

"It has this one girl that goes around and beats up every guy in the school."

"Why does she do that?"

"Supposedly this one guy wants to ask her out but she turned him down and so he told the whole school that if anyone wanted to date her they would have to beat her in combat."

"Yeah so every morning she has to fight every guy in school that wants to date her."

"Oh that poor girl, it must so hard for her."

"Actually from what I hear she doesn't get a scratch on her when she does it."

"Well I hope you have fun Kagome."

"And take care of yourself too."

END FLASHBACK

And so now here she was walking up to the gates of her new school and listening to what sounded like a youkai attack. Well almost the screams were of things like 'Date me.' and 'How about the movies?', followed by the sounds of flesh being met by a fist or foot. However her musing on the sounds of the fight just on the other side of the wall were cut short when she found herself almost running into someone. Looking up she had to keep herself from letting her jaw hang open, the silver hair and golden eyes of the boy in front of her brought to her mind only one name. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh? No my name's Ranma, what's yours?"

Kagome blinks as mentally she beats herself up over her mistake, of course its not Inuyasha, Inuyasha would have those two cute dog ears on his head. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I... used to know." Running past him she went ahead into the school yard and hopefully away from the eerily familiar boy.

Meanwhile Akane had been beating back the Hentai Squad as she does every morning and upon finishing holds up her hand just in time to catch a bouquet of roses and listen to Kuno spout poetry. Today however he is cut short in his speech when he sees a dark haired beauty enter through the gate behind Akane. Confused Akane just shrugs and heads in past him. The girl that had caught Kuno's eye however wasn't so lucky, as soon as she got an arms length from Kuno he had grabbed hold of her hand and looking deep into her eyes. "What beauty, such a goddess as you must date with me?"

"Wha what?" Kagome stares in shock, 'Is this guy serious?' A sweat drop could be seen on the back of her head as she smiles back at Kuno nervously.

Ranma had walked in through the gate just in time to see Kuno ask Kagome for a date. The nervous scent coming off the girl was enough to tell him she did not like this boy's attentions, but also seeing the girl that had earlier, and still now, intrigued him been spoken to like that by anyone other than himself really pissed him off. So he did the only thing he could think of, he walked up to Kuno growling as he glared at him from behind Kagome.

Kagome heard the growling and looked behind her, somewhat relieved. At least until the guy that had grabbed hold of her hands spoke.

"What do you want?" it wasn't so much what he said, but how he said it. He was haughty and he spoke in such a way that implied he was better than everyone else.

"I don't think the lady enjoys you holding her hand, maybe you should let her go."

Kuno looked confused for a moment and then realized he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Ah, it must be because I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Tatewake Kuno, age 17, captain of the Kendo Club and the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School." Right as he finished his little introductory speech a crash of thunder could be heard and Kuno struck a pose with his bokken.

"Uh..." Kagome took a step back from Kuno as soon as he let go of her hand, while Ranma just growled a bit more at the idiot.

"I could really care less what you are the captain of its obvious the girl didn't want you holding her hand." By this time Kagome was sticking close to Ranma, putting him between Kuno and herself. Kuno seeing this jumped to the conclusion that Ranma was taking his goddess from him.

"Foul fiend you would take this goddess and taint her pureness with your vial wretchedness." Ranma and Kagome just stare at him in disbelief, "Prepare to be defeated." Kuno lunges as Ranma with his bokken. "Tatatatatatatata!"

Ranma is forced back as Kuno sends a rapid strike assault at him. Ranma realizing that the wall was getting closer flips up and over Kuno, as he does he sees his bandanna float down from his head, "Oh man." He uses Kuno as a vault and disappears off into a few trees in the yard, leaving Kuno knocked out on the ground.

Kagome watched the whole thing and was shocked; this was the sort of thing she was used to in the feudal era but not here, not now. Seeing the boy's bandanna on the ground she picked it up then went over to where she was pretty sure he had gone.

Ranma sat in one of the trees on the back side of the school. Without his bandanna we can see the two silver colored dog ears on his head. "Damnit!" He punches the tree and it cracks, "Now what am I suppose to do? I can't go in there like this, then they really will call me a freak."

"Um? Hey you in here? You dropped your bandanna." Kagome had come around behind the school looking for Ranma.

"Great she followed me, now what do I do?"

Kagome looked all around for him, and then she started looking up in the trees, almost without thinking, like she had done it a million times before, which she had. Spotting the red shirt and silver hair up in one of them she called up to him, "Thanks for helping me with that Kuno guy."

Ranma debates whether he should jump down or if he should stay in the tree. Deciding that staying in the tree would be better for making friends with this girl, rather than scaring her off with his freaky dog ears he calls down, "No prob, that guy seemed like a big blow hard anyway. Uh you said you had brought my bandanna with you?"

"Oh, yeah I did." She pulls it out of her pocket and holds it out to him as the bell for homeroom rings.

'Great now I have to go down there, it would sound really strange to have her just leave it and go to class.' "Nah you hold onto it for a bit, I'm comfortable up here."

"Oh, ok. We should probably get in to class or we'll be late."

"Yeah we should." Ranma stayed in the tree waiting for Kagome to leave so he could make a run for the dojo, but Kagome apparently was waiting for him to come down so they could go to class together.

"My name's Kagome, this is my first day here. What about you?"

"I'm Ranma and this is my first day too. What class are you in?"

"A-1, um shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah we should but I'm really comfortable up here, why don't you go in without me?"

She glares up at him, "What and let you sit in that..." Her rant at Ranma was cut short when he fell from his perch rather forcefully when she said 'sit'. She also stops because she could now see the two dog ears on his head that twitched every now and then.

"Owwww, my back." Ranma tries to sit up but some force is keeping his face firmly attached to the ground.

Kagome falls to her knees in disbelief, the ears, the hair, the spell, even his eyes were the same. This was Inuyasha, it had to be, but... he said he was Ranma. Could this be Inuyasha's reincarnation, but then what happened to Inuyasha? How did he die?

Ranma had finally gotten his face up from the ground and was sitting there waiting for Kagome's reaction to his appearance. What he did not expect was for her to do what she did.

"Sit."

"Augh! Hey! How the hell did you do that?" The next thing he knows is she is hugging him and crying. Dumb founded he just lays there quietly until the spell lets up and then he wraps his arms around her shoulders and holds her. "Kagome?"

"It's not fair. Why'd he have to do this, Why'd he have to send me through and seal it?" Ranma now confused even more just holds her, well at least until they both heard yelling from inside the school, at which point Ranma snatched up his bandanna and secured it to his head. Just in time too, cause Kuno came storming out of the school right at that moment.

"Foul beast you dare sully the tigress Akane by forcing her to wed you. And even now you sit out here with the fair goddess from earlier."

Meanwhile a certain wolf had caught a scent on the wind that he thought he never would catch again.

"She's here." He sniffed the air again.

"Who's here?" Asked the red haired woman making dinner in the kitchen.

"Take a good smell, she isn't that far away."

The woman did as her husband said and took a good whiff of the air before her eyes shot wide open. "I don't believe it, how can she still be alive it's been 500 years?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check it out, I'll be back soon." With that the dark haired man with ice blue eyes ran out the door and toward Furinkan High School.

Back at the school Ranma had just finished knocking Kuno out cold and was dusting his hands off as the students cheered him on his victory. Kagome finally got up and went up to him getting right up in his face before whispering, "We need to talk. Meet me after school on the roof." And turned to leave, she didn't get fair before a seeming whirlwind scooped her up and then stopped.

"Kagome! It is you. You look just the same as when I last saw you."

Kagome was shocked but she managed to get out, "Kouga?"

He nods and grins at her. "You betcha, but I gotta say you surprised me. It's been a long time. Ayame and I had no idea what happened to you after what happened at the well." He sniffs the air and looks around, the only two people that had not gone in were Ranma and Akane, everyone else had gone inside after congratulating Ranma on his victory. Kouga lands his gaze on Ranma and blinks. "How...?"

"Kouga what happened to everyone, Inuyasha through me down the well after I completed the jewel? I tried to get back but but I couldn't."

Kouga looks back down at Kagome only to see her crying. "Kagome..."

"Hey, Kagome what's wrong? Why are ya cryin' like that?" Ranma had stepped closer and was reaching one hand out toward Kagome.

"You should know Inuyasha, we all thought you were dead, what happened did you run off like a coward and leave everyone for dead."

Kagome was in shock but she didn't get a chance to say anything as Ranma beat her to it. "I don't even know who this Inuyasha guy is. My name's Ranma. And I ain't no coward either, I don't know who you are, so don't go acting like you know me."

"What are you talking about you smell the same as that flea bitten mutt and I bet I know what you're hiding under that bandanna too." Kouga lunges at Ranma and makes a grab for his bandanna, he doesn't get it but he does manage to get it ripped so that it falls off. "Ha! I was right, still the same old mutt."

"Kouga that's enough, he's not Inuyasha; in the same way I'm not Kikyo."

"You mean..." Kouga stares at Kagome as he processes what this means.

Akane though had been watching the whole thing and was about ready to blow. "Ranma!" All attention turned to Akane, her expression showed anger and shock. "You never told us that you were some kind of freak. What kind of guy has dog ears on his head? I don't care if this is some kind of curse; I want you and your father out of our house before I get home after school." She turns and heads inside to go back to class. Ranma just stood there looking down so that his bangs cover his eyes.

"Ranma?"

"Listen I know I look like your guys' friend but I'm not. I'm just some kid that got some freaky curse in China. Sorry if I caused you any trouble." He turns to leave himself.

"Ranma, wait." He doesn't stop. "Ranma, SIT!" And he slams into the ground halting his progress in attempting to leave.

"What the hell? How do you keep doing that?"

"It's a spell that a friend of ours put on Inuyasha so I could control him. And it's also proof that this is more than a curse. Since I never took the beads off Inuyasha before he..." She looks to Kouga.

"Before he died, yeah I guess he has to have died to get reincarnated."

"Well the spell was still attached to him and it must have followed his soul. Ranma I'm not gonna ask you to be a replacement for him but could we still be friends?"

Ranma looks back and forth between the two and sees that they mean ever word of what they are saying, and when the spell lightens up he just sits there. "How did this Inuyasha guy die? And what was he that he looked like this, he couldn't have been human?"

"Never said he was."

"Ranma, Inuyasha was a hanyou from the feudal era. We were fighting this really bad demon called Naraku when he must have died."

"Yeah, he never beat Naraku though so its not like things are in the clear yet."

"What do you mean never beat him, Naraku's still alive?"

Kouga nods in answer. "Yeah so you need to be careful. It's actually a good thing that the mutt is a hanyou still, even if it is a curse. He's the one Naraku was the most scared of."

Ranma stares at them dumbfounded, "What do you mean the guy that killed me in my past life is scared of me, usually when you beat someone you aren't scared of them anymore."

"He only beat Inuyasha when his back was turned; it was right after he had destroyed that well he threw you down Kagome."

"He destroyed it..."

Sora: alright I'm ending it there; once again sorry this has taken so long to write. please enjoy this extra long chapter and I hope to post again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora: Hey I'm back, and I'm updating this thing

Tora: Its about time... I was beginning to think you were retiring...

Sora: Muwa, retire? You aren't that lucky. Besides... evil grin I would only make your life that much worse if I did.

Tora: has a look of horror on his face. Heaven help me... Sora doesn't own these characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually a teacher had come out to see why there were two students talking to someone in the yard below his classroom's window. Ranma was thankful he had fixed his bandanna and put it back on as the teacher ushered him and Kagome inside. Kouga left the school grounds to avoid getting in trouble. He thought it best to go home and tell his wife what was going on before waiting for the school to let out so he could catch up with Kagome.

Ranma sat in the back corner of the classroom by the window thinking about this morning. Occasionally he would glance over at Kagome, he was a bit frustrated that her scent had mingled so much with the other students' that he couldn't tell what her mood was; though her posture said enough. He knew from the way she had reacted earlier that she had strong feelings for his past incarnation. Sighing he closes his eyes, not sure how to react. Upon opening his eyes his gaze falls on Akane. He can almost see the anger rolling off the girl as she glares at the front of the classroom. Ranma gulps, she had seemed very serious about kicking him and his father out of the dojo and he was worried that they would be out on the streets again before the day was through. It wasn't that he cared if they got kicked out, but he was looking forward to relaxing and sleeping in a soft bed. Realizing there was nothing he could do about it and let his gaze drift back to Kagome. Why did she draw his attention like this, nothing had ever grabbed his attention as much as she had, the exception being the art he had devoted his life to.

When classes finally let out for the day Ranma debated whether to head straight for the dojo or to stick around and find out more about what was going on. It's not that he believed he was the reincarnation of some half demon from 500 years ago. No he was just curious as to why they thought he was. Shrugging, he quickly jumps out the window and makes a beeline for the dojo, it would be better to get his stuff and then try to catch up with Kagome and her friend. Whether Akane was serious or not he wasn't one to risk it, so upon his arrival he gave a quick sniff to see if Akane was already back. Not smelling her he quickly gets up to the guest room he and his pop had used the previous night. He stood there for a moment before grabbing his pack, he scoffed, they hadn't even had time to unpack. He knew his pop and Mr. Tendo were downstairs as well as Kasumi, he didn't want to have to go through his pop in order to leave as he wanted to get out of there quickly. Before he could think to do anything her heard the door slam open below and the heavy stomping of someone in a bad mood.

"Where is he? Where is that freak? He better have gotten his stuff out already, him and his father!"

Ranma decides it best to not encounter Akane and so he leans out the window and flips onto the roof before bounding off across the roof tops searching out Kagome.

The fathers looked up from their game of shogo when Akane storms in shooting. They turn to each other confused before looking up at Akane who had stomped over to and was glaring down at Genma.

"I want you and the dog-eared freak out of our home right this instance. I will not marry someone that's not even human and I won't let either of my sisters marry him either."

Genma looked up at her nervously as she mentioned what he knew was his son's curse. "Now, now Akane, its just a curse, its not like he's really like that..."

She doesn't let up on her glare. "He had dog ears on his head!"

At this moment Kasumi walks in behind Nabiki, who was standing in the door watching all of this. "Oh my! Did she just say Ranma had dog ears on his head? Why wouldn't he have told us before?"

"Cause he's a freak! He probably planned to do perverted things to whichever one of us he could force into marrying him."

Soun looked at his daughter and then to his friend. "Soatome, I thought Ranma was only cursed to have his hair and eyes change color. What is Akane talking about by 'dog-ears'?"

Genma sweats nervously and shrinks back from Akane's glare. "Well you see Tendo... The spring that Ranma fell into was the spring of a drowned Hanyou. Its really not as bad as it seems, after all her could have fallen in the spring of a drowned girl which was right next to the one he fell in. Besides his cursed form is stronger and faster than a human could ever hope to be. I'm not sure what a Hanyou is though, but with all the benefits I'm sure it doesn't matter."

Akane continued to glare at Genma for not telling them all this earlier as Nabiki steps forward. "I believe that a Hanyou is a term for a half demon from the feudal age." She level her gave at Genma.

"Oh, my. I hope he's alright then. What kind of demon is he?" Kasumi looks thoughtful, "He must be a dog demon if he has dog ears, Akane where they cute?" And she says it all with a smile on her face.

Akane just looks like she's about to punch the wall or Genma.

Meanwhile, Kagome had met Kouga outside of the school gates. With him he had his wife and mate, Ayame. The two girls embraced for a moment before the three headed off for a cafe to catch up on old times. Kagome wanted to know what had happened to everyone. She was sad to hear that Miroku and Sango had died in the same fight that had claimed Inuyasha. When she asked about Kirara and Shippou the two just shook their heads. They had found no sign of either. Kouga also mentioned that around that same time Jaken and the little girl that followed Sesshoumaru had also seemed to disappear, though Sesshoumaru stuck more to his own lands after the fight as well and patrolled them more tightly than before.

"So what happened to the Shikon no Tama? We know Naraku didn't get it."

Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled the jewel out, it twinkled slightly in the sunlight and the two nodded before she put it back away. "We managed to complete it just before Inuyasha forced me through the well." She looks down sadly and Ayame puts a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Hey what are you guys all talking about that you made her so sad?" The three looked up to see Ranma in his cursed form carrying a large pack on his back.

Ayame looks at him and does a double take before wheeling on Kouga. "How did Inuyasha get here? You didn't say anything about him still being here. I hope you two don't start fighting again, I thought you were over all of this!" People by this time had started to stare and Kouga quickly placated his wife as best he could.

"Ayame-chan, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to fight with him unless he starts it. Besides this isn't Inuyasha... Its um... Its his reincarnation or something?" He looks at Kagome questioningly.

She nodded. "Well yes, this is Ranma... He's been cursed to look like Inuyasha..." She glances up at Ranma for a moment. "What's with the large pack? Are you going somewhere? I hope its not because of how we reacted its just... you look so much like him..."

Ranma shakes his head. "Nah, its Akane. She kicked me and pops out remember. I just came from grabbing my stuff. I was gonna try and find my mom's place... But I have no idea where it might be." He nervously scratches the back of his head as Kouga scoffs. "I think you're right, there's no way you could be dog face he was no where near as dumb as you. At least he wouldn't forget where his mother lives." Ranma nearly lunged at Kouga but was stopped when Ayame beats him over the head and he looks down ashamed.

"Kouga you said you wouldn't pick a fight with him."

Kagome looks at Ranma sadly for a moment. "Well do you remember her name, we could look her up or something?"

Ranma looks thoughtful for a moment and then shakes his head. "I don't even know what district she's in, and she could have moved, I haven't seen her since I left on my training trip for martial arts 10 years ago."

All three blink at the last part of his comment and then look amongst each other. "So basically you're saying you have no where to go, right?" Kouga looked up at him with a slight sigh. "Look you go to school in the area, why don't you stay with Ayame and I. We have the space so its not like it would be a problem for us to put you up."

Ayame nods in agreement, "Yes, it would be easy enough to get a room straightened up for you and your father."

Kagome smiles up at him, "And we can try and find your mom in the mean time."

Ranma smiles thankfully. "Thanks, but I don't know if you'd want pops staying with you. He's a bit of a pig and swindler... Besides by now he's probably convinced the Tendos that I'm some kind of bad son so he can stay with them."

"Well then since that's settled." Kouga stands up, Kagome and Ayame following his example, "Why don't we show you to our place so we can fill you in a bit more?"

Ranma nods and they head for Kouga's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: Sugui that was fun ne? so what will happen next time... I have no idea but it will be fun. Please leave a review lest I become unmotivated and don't update again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora: Oi Mina, been a while hasn't it. I'm finally updating something. Since this got the most reviews, that I've seen anyway, it will be getting done first. So on with the story.

Tora: She doesn't own any of the characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was a bit surprised when he got to Kouga and Ayame's home. He had been expecting a house similar to the Tendo's, though maybe not with a dojo. What he saw though was more of a compound than a house. Taking up an entire city block was a fair sized house, a large dojo and three smaller houses all within the walls indicating they were owned by one family.

"Sugoi…"

"Kouga-niisan, you're back!"

Coming from the smaller houses were two men with a pack of dogs following behind them. One of them has a white mohawk, the other grey hair with a black patch going back from the middle of his forhead.

"Yo! Ginta, Hakkaku, look who came for a visit."

The now named Ginta and Hakkaku, looked to see who came into the compound with Kouga and almost cried as the saw, and then ran to, Kagome.

"Kagome-neesan!"

They both picked her up and hugged while the dogs all came up to her and sniffed her before joining in as best as dogs can.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, its good to see you again."

Ranma meanwhile was just staying back and watching the reunion. Ayame was standing next to him with a smile though, watching as her clansmen greeted their old friend.

"This is a really nice place ya got here, ya sure you don't mind me staying? I don't really have any way of paying for myself if I do."

Kouga looked over at Ranma with his wolfish grin before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Ranma, sides Kagome would be mad if I made you stay on the streets. Why don't you come into the main house with Ayame and I so we can show you the guest room? Oi, Ginta, Hakkaku, you'll smother her if you don't let up, she isn't going anywhere."

The two wolf demons release Kagome from their hugs as soon as Kouga tells them to and they finally notice Ranma. "Inuyasha-niisan!" And without even waiting for Ranma to have time to protest they have started hugging him as well. Ranma isn't too upset by it though, just weirded out by the fact that two guys he hasn't even met before are hugging him with so much familiarity. Kouga meanwhile is gawfawing at the cursed martial artist's expense.

Eventually Ranma has enough of it and there are three wolf demons with fresh bumps on their heads.

"Would you knock it off Kouga. And you two, I know I may look like this Inuyasha guy but my names' Ranma, so quite clinging to me already."

With expressions much like a little fox kit Ginta and Hakkaku nod their heads while Kouga just has swirly eyes, Ranma hit him a bit harder then the other two.

Meanwhile back at the Tendo's, Genma and Soun have been doing their best to talk Akane into letting Ranma come back to the dojo, he is her fiancé afterall. After several hours of this Akane just growls in frustration, "Alright! The freak can come back just leave me out of this engagement thing." She then storms upstairs to change into her gi for some serious training, ie: brick smashing.

Genma and Soun though only heard as far as 'he can come back' and thus did the schools will be united soon dance.

Nabiki had heard the cave in of her sister and approached the two fathers. "So where is Ranma anyway? Schools been out for a while and he hasn't been back."

With this declaration Soun collapsed into tears saying his baby girl had scared Ranma off while Genma cried out about an ungrateful son. Eventually the two went out to search for the wayward Saotome youth.

Back at the Ookami compound Ranma was sitting down to a large meal with the wolf demons and Kagome. He had already explained and demonstrated the curse for them and while the wolves seemed to accept that he may not be the reincarnation of their friend, doesn't mean they'll kick him out though, Kagome was still on the fence about it.

'Even without the curse he looks so much like Inuyasha, and the sit command…' Having had the day to think about the situation though Kagome had come to the conclusion that she shouldn't push the reincarnation thing even if everything about Ranma screamed that he was Inuyasha. 'I won't do what Inuyasha did with me and Kikyo, I'll do my best to avoid comparing them at the very least.' With her mind made up Kagome smiled at Ranma, who looked at her strangely.

"What's the matter Kagome, I got something on my face?"

"What? Oh no, I was just wondering if we could be friends."

Without even thinking Ranma smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd like that. Haven't had a friend in a long time. Pops always said they weren't something a martial artist needs but I could never figure out why."

Everyone at the table just stopped and starred at him with on thought shared by all, 'What kind of man is his father?'

It was Ayame that broke the ice after that, "So Ranma, do you still want us to help you find your mother, if we know her last name it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Right Kouga?"

Kouga nods, "Yeah it will at least give us a place to start."

Ranma smiles, "Thanks, our last name is Saotome. Sorry I can't tell ya more."

Kouga looks at Ayame and Ayame looks at Kouga, both have a look of disbelief on their faces before saying simultaneously, "It couldn't be that Saotome? Could it?"

The teens look at the two demons questioningly.

"You know my mom?"

"Well we know of someone with that family name, not really great friends with them though."

"Tomorrow we can give them a call and find out but we don't want to get your hopes up if it isn't the right family."

"I understand." Ranma turns to Kagome with a sheepish smile, " Eh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with my homework, I didn't understand much of what the teacher said."

"Sure, what subjects were you having trouble with?"

At this he just smiled again and put his hand behind his head in the cute way he's known for, "All of them."

The wolves and Kagome all facefaulted.

A few hours later and Ranma was seeing Kagome off after their impromptu study session, they even had had the Ookami's helping Ranma get caught up, when Genma and Soun came down the street having been out looking for Ranma.

"Boy, what are you doing here? You should be back at the Tendos with your fiancé, not gallivanting with some girl you don't even know."

Ranma just looked at Genma and sighed, "Whatever, we were kicked out by that macho tomboy, Akane. So why should I go back?"

"Ranma," Soun wailed as he did an impersonation of Niagra Falls, "I've talked to Akane and she says she'll forgive you. You must come back to the dojo and unite the schools."

Ranma brought his hand to his chin and thought about it for a second, "Um, no." He turns to Kagome, "Thanks for all the help with my homework, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, bye Ranma." With that Kagome turned and left as Ranma turned back to the Ookami compound as if to go in.

"Boy, are you so ungrateful that you would dishonor your father and break the oath made between him and his friend. You will come back and apologize to Akane."

Ranma looked at Genma with a bored expression, "Fine Pops, just let me get my stuff."

Genma looked pleased with himself as Ranma went into the main house of the compound, presumably to get his things.

Ayame and Kouga had heard everything from inside and were already standing near the door as Ranma opened it.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Ranma."

"Thanks but I should go. Even though I can't stand that uncute tomboy or the stupid old panda, I have to go back. I don't have much but my honor is still important."

Kouga nods, "I'll help you get your things. And Ranma if you need a place to get away from a bit, you'll always be welcome here."

Smiling the two go and get Ranma's things and the Ookami's see Ranma off with his father and Soun.

"Are we still going to see if his mother is one of those Saotome's, Ranma's father didn't really fit with what I would expect."

"Yeah, its possible they took her name rather than his. Especially if my judgment of that man is correct."

Ayame just nods in agreement as they turn to go back into their house.

The next morning saw the Tendo house waking to see a silver haired Ranma doing a kata in the backyard while Genma floated, unconscious in the koi pond.

"Breakfast!"

And just like that the yard was empty as the Saotomes appeared at the breakfast table to be served. A very short battle for food ensued between the two. Or rather Genma made an attempt to steal some of Ranma's food and Ranma shredded his chopsticks and took all his food.

Having finished eating before either of the Tendo sisters Ranma grabbed his bag and made to leave, Nabiki however stood between him and the door.

"Shouldn't you wait for Akane, she is your fiancé after all?" Nabiki stated with a slight arched brow.

"That tomboy can take care of herself. Anyway I promised a friend I'd walk to school with her."

"Ranma! You JERK!" Akane yelled as she malletted Ranma into LEO.

Fortunately for Ranma, Akane hasn't gotten much practice in using Akane Air prior to Ranma's arrival and she sent him right where he had been wanting to go. "Oww, stupid tomboy." He pulled himself out his crater just as Kagome came running up to him.

"Ranma is that you?" She wasn't sure since she had seen him fall out of the sky as though he had been attempting to fly.

"Hey Kagome, yeah its me. Damn Akane has an arm on her. She didn't have to hit me though, just cause I didn't want to walk to school with her." He grumbled a bit more till he looked at Kagome's face and saw her looking at him like he had done something wrong. "What?"

"Well you are staying at her house aren't you? And it sounded like she was your fiancé."

"Our dads arranged the fiancé bit, I don't think she even likes boys, let alone me." Seeing the look Kagome was giving him he sighs, "Alright, when we get to school I'll apologize, ok?"

Kagome smiles and the two head off to school for their second day there.

Meanwhile, far to the north a dark figure is emerging, having sensed the return of a power that it has not sensed in many years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora Moto: Hmmm, nice and long. Sorry for the long wait again.

A few more things though before I close this chapter:

My writing style has changed since writing the last 3 chapters, for better or for worse is for you, the readers, to decide. On another note I haven't ever actually seen or read the Ranma series in order… or rather I've seen a few random episodes and one volume of the manga… Given that the order of when people come in may be off. I know that it roughly goes Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne, Mousse. If I'm wrong, please tell me so I can get it right when I write.


	5. Chapter 5

Tora: You know… maybe dragging you into your computer wasn't such a bright idea.

Sora: Its your own fault. **Evil laughter** Anyway now that I'm here I can do all the things I've always wanted to do.

Tora: **Looks at her suspiciously** And what things would those be?

Sora: **Grins and latches onto his ears** They're so cute! You look so much like your uncle, I just can't help it.

Tora: Gah! Hey let go! Btw Sora doesn't own these characters… Or my ears now let go…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma and Kagome approached the school in time to hear Akane beat down the last of the hentai squad and watched from the gate as Kuno sent his daily rose in her direction.

"Ah the beauteous Akane, I would date with thee. So prepare yourself." With that declaration he thrust himself at Akane and engaged her in a quick and short battle that ended with him embedded in the pavement. Finished with the idiot, Akane went inside so she wouldn't be late for class.

Ranma and Kagome look at each other and sweat drop.

"Well, she is supposed to have been doing this almost everyday since the school year started…"

"What kind of idiots do this every morning and still not get the message that she means 'No'."

They then proceed inside, neither one bothering to avoid stepping on Kuno on their way in.

The day went on uneventfully, but differently than the day before. Where as yesterday Ranma hadn't been able to keep up with the lesson, and thus didn't really pay attention. Today he had had help getting up to speed and was able to understand what the teacher was teaching. This resulted in him actually paying attention, for the most part. Half way through the class however…

"What?! The raven-haired goddess is now also entrapped by that cur, Saotome!" This was followed by the sounds of an elephant stampeding through the halls before said elephant threw open the classroom door to reveal Kuno in his usual samurai garb and wielding a boken. "Vile demon! I shall vanquish you and free the fierce tigress Akane and the raven-haired goddess from your evil clutches!"

The entire class looks over at Kuno and then to Ranma, who is looking a bit ticked off by the whole thing.

"Kuno… Can we just wait till class is done? I'm already really behind and I don't need to get further behind…"

"So you show your true colors. Coward! You will face me now, what need has a demon from hell have for the lessons of such an academic establishment as this?"

That struck a nerve in the silver haired martial artist and he stood up and turned to the teacher. "Sorry 'bout the interruption." Then turning to Kuno he walked over to the boken wielding moron and stood there for a moment. Kuno had a look of puzzlement on his face as this wasn't how he was expecting this to go. After all demons from hell weren't supposed to be so calm, were they?

Kuno had barely finished that thought when a fist impacted with his face and sent him out into the hall and through the windows across from the classroom. Ranma quickly followed the flying kendoist and once they were outside struck him with a bicycle kick and sent him rocketing to the ground three stories below.

The entire class had followed the fight to the window and were shouting and cheering on either Ranma or Kuno. Akane and Kagome were the exceptions. Akane looked angry, for what reason we can only guess, Kagome looked worried though.

As Ranma lands next to Kuno's crater he hears Akane yelling at him. "Ranma you jerk! You could have killed him!" Kagome almost nodded in agreement, but wasn't sure that Ranma would have been that careless.

Ranma shrugs, "Yeah right I didn't hit him that hard." Moments later Kuno was climbing out of the hole he had made in the ground.

"I fight on!" He shouted as he brought his boken to bear above his head. Ranma just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as Kuno suddenly fell over backward, right back into his previous hole in the ground, unconscious. Seeing that the fight was over Ranma leapt back up to the window he and Kuno had come out of and attempted to go back to his classroom. His classmates however weren't so willing to oblige and he was hounded with questions from every direction.

"Sugui!"

"How'd you do that?"

"You took Kuno out without even breaking a sweat."

Eventually Akane forced her way to Ranma and preceded to mallet him. "You stupid show off! I can't believe you're my fiancé!" She shouldn't have yelled this because it immediately changed the subject of conversation from Ranma's fight to Ranma and Akane being engaged.

Kagome meanwhile has been standing back thinking about the fight she just saw. 'I know he said he was a martial artist but the way he fought…' She internally shakes her head, 'No, no, no, I won't treat him like he is the same person.' With a fresh look of determination she smiles a bit and watches as Ranma and Akane argue about their engagement in the middle of the crowd of their classmates. Course she should have been watching behind her as Kuno had made his way back up from the school yard.

"Oh, my raven haired goddess. I shall free you from the demon's grasp with my love!" Shouting as he made a grab at Kagome, this was ended quickly though by Ranma's foot in his face as Kagome was gently pulled away from the crazed kendoist.

"I ain't no evil demon you moron. And I don't think Kagome likes it when you jump out of nowhere and try to grab her like that." He glares at Kuno as Akane snorts loudly and heads back into the classroom.

The rest of the day was fairly calm, aside from Akane's glares, nothing happened until lunch break. At which point Ranma picked Kagome up and disappeared out the window. Akane had a vein throbbing on her forehead having seen her fiancé run off with the other girl, she then went in search of Ranma and the newly dubbed hussy so she could exercise her rage.

Ranma's reasons though for grabbing Kagome hadn't been for the reasons that everyone, including Kagome, thought. The two were sitting on the roof and Kagome looked at Ranma with a bit of a glare.

"What?!"

"Why'd you bring me up here without even asking?" She sounded really upset and Ranma just looked at her in confusion.

"I thought friends were supposed to eat lunch together?"

Kagome just looked at him not believing that he had just wanted to do what any other friend might want.

"Um, I also wanted to talk about some things you said yesterday. You know ablout that guy Kouga mentioned. He said it was dangerous for you and all." Ranma looked at Kagome with concern, "Not that I'm really worried about this guy but, you're my friend and it sounds like he'd be coming after you."

"Kagome looks down at her lap, thinking about what to say, "Naraku… He's not really after me, but he is dangerous…"

Ranma looks at her expectantly, he had heard a 'but' in there.

Sighing Kagome reaches up to her collar and pulls out a large pink marble on a chain. The jewel sparkles in the sun light but almost more than the sunlight could make it. "He wants this. It's a powerful jewel that can grant limitless powers onto a demon or, in the case of half-demons it can make them full fledged demons. Naraku wants it and he will do anything to get it."

"He killed that Inuyasha guy you liked trying to get it didn't he?"

Kagome nods and tucks the jewel back into her shirt.

"Well if this guy is that dangerous and coming after the jewel, then its my duty as a martial artist, and a friend, to help you keep this Naraku guy from getting his hands on it." Ranma gives Kagome one of his confident grins and she smiles back.

"Alright why don't we go ahead and eat." Ranma nods in agreement and the two friends eat peacefully for a moment. At least until an irate Akane finds them and bashes Ranma into LEO with her mallet.

Kagome glares at Akane, "Why did you hit him? He didn't do anything wrong."

Akane just directs her anger at Kagome and huffs, "He's a pervert. I'm his fiancé and yet he runs off with you the second he has a chance. I'm not going to let a hussy like you take my fiancé!"

Kagome gets a vein of her own on her forehead, "We're just friends!"

The two girls Glare at each other before Akane huffs and storms off. Once she leaves Kagome sighs and quickly finishes her lunch. As she is leaving she realizes that Ranma had left his bento behind. Without thinking about it she gathers it up and heads back to class. 'At least he was able to finish his lunch.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora: **Whistles** Sugui, a second chapter in as many days. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm trying to make up for all the delays.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora: Hmmm well I thought I should start this chapter off by saying that I'm sorry for the OOC mostly with Akane and Ranma. I was looking over some of the reviews I've gotten and someone mentioned that Ranma was too calm… The reviewer also said that since the Hanyou curse makes Ranma stronger and more easily angered, hence since Ranma is a martial artist he would realize this and try harder to keep his temper in check. As for Akane in the last chapter I had her more accepting of the fact that she was engaged to Ranma. Two reasons for this, the first is because while his curse makes him a hanyou he is still male and so the initial 'Ranmapervert' equation was not initially built. The second reason is that Ranma doesn't act like all the other boys that she has come to dislike. So she is seeing him as the 'missing link' so to speak between boys and men, like Tofu.

Tora: You forgot to mention the almost scary fact that Ranma is actually concerned with his grades.

Sora: I have never actually heard of Ranma saying he didn't want to learn. Considering how fast he learns when it comes to martial arts I figured he was smart enough and eager enough to learn. He is still behind the rest of his class but Kagome, Kouga and Ayame are helping him catch up. They spent 6 hours with him the first night and have plans to keep the study session going. On top of that they are patient with him and don't blow up over the smallest things.

Tora: Are you done yet? **Is raising an eyebrow**

Sora: Yeah, just one more thing. I don't own these characters, and on with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was uneventful, as Ranma didn't come back from his trip via Akane Air. Kagome took the opportunity to glare at Akane while she made sure to take careful notes so Ranma could go over them when they went to Kouga's for their study/tutor session. Akane was also glaring, but not at anyone in particular, since the subject of her ire was nowhere to be seen.

Due to his impromptu flight Ranma found himself landing in a forest not far from Nerima. Grumbling about uncute tomboys with anger issues he got to his feet and looked to the sky, trying to get his barings.

"Damn, where am I?" Ranma looks around and then shrugs, "Can't be that far from a road or something." He heads off in a seemingly random direction, looking for something that might point him back to Nerima.

School had finished for the day and Kagome was heading over to Kouga's, hoping that Ranma had been able to get there as well. She was worried about him, after all even a hanyou could get hurt from a fall like she suspected Ranma had had.

Arriving at the Ookami compound she sighed and headed to the front door.

"Hey Kagome, how was school?"

"Interesting to say the least, is Ranma here yet?"

Ayame shakes her head, "I thought he would be coming with you. Did something happen?"

"His fiancé sent him flying away from school at lunch and he hasn't been back since. I hope he didn't get hurt. I can't believe that girl would hit him like that just for eating lunch with a friend." Kagome's anger, which had dissipated slightly, was back in full swing as she ranted about Akane and her temper.

Kouga saw Kagome's face as she enter and came to the obvious, to him, conclusion. "What did he do to piss you off Kagome?"

Knowing that Kouga was referring to Ranma as Inuyasha Kagome closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten before sighing and looking at Kouga, "It wasn't Ranma. His fiancé is a short tempered violent girl that hits him for the slightest indescretion."

"Like eating lunch with another girl, even though the two are just friends?"

Kagome nods, "She doesn't need to be so jealous about it. Especially with how much she says she doesn't even like him."

The two wolf demons frown at hearing this but also realize they can't do anything about it, "Well, you should probably get started, Ranma should be here soon, right?"

Kagome nods hopefully and sits down at the table and starts doing her work, Kouga and Ayame helping occasionally.

Ranma though is still walking through the forest and is getting concerned because it is starting to get dark. "Damn, I'm late to my study session with Kagome." Just as he says that he feels something fall onto his face. Reaching up to see what it was he realizes it was a raindrop. "Great and now it's raining." He looks around quickly for some sort of shelter and sees a cave. "Perfect." He runs over to the cave just as the rain picks up.

Just inside the cave Ranma sniffs the air to make sure there isn't anything dangerous already living there. He doesn't smell anything so he goes further into the cave. About 20 meters into the cave he stops and a chill runs up his spine. This wasn't a feeling of danger but rather that of someone walking over a grave, his grave. Looking further ahead he sees three small mounds and moves closer to them.

Moving closer he sees that the mounds are shaped more like graves, each with stones heaped upon it. An inscription at the base of each, while worn by time, has a name. Just before he is able to read any of the names though he hears a growl, but not just any growl. This is the growl of a beast straight from Ranma's nightmares, the growl of a cat and a large one at that.

Without turning around Ranma stands ramrod straight and stares straight ahead of him at the cave wall. Inside he is screaming that it's just the wind and that nothing could possibly be there. Closing his eyes Ranma tries to convince himself that he's just hearing things and slowly turns around. He carefully opens one golden eye and then the other and sees the large dark silhouette of what can only be some kind of overgrown tiger. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he fights to contain the scream building in his throat as the feline stalks closer. That was it for the silver haired martial artist and without thought he bolts in the only direction he sees as safe, which lands him running into the back of the cave blindly and knocking himself out from the impact.

Outside the cave in the forest a pointed ear twitches as it hears the sound of a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs. "What is she doing to that guy?"

The young man that belongs to the ear that had been twitching, is now running toward the cave. (AN: he had to have been pretty far away for the scream to not hurt his ears.) He and his old friend had split up after picking up the scent of a man in the forest where a man should not have been, because of the rain all either could tell was that the scent was male and the directions from which it had either come or gone, so they had split up. Now it seemed that his friend had found the source of the scent.

Back at the cave Ranma was sprawled out on the cave floor almost on top of the graves. The large cat that had frightened him was nowhere to be seen, but a small kitten was sitting by his face licking his cheek as if trying to wake him. Ranma's face scrunches up as he begins to wake from what had to have been a nightmare, after all no cat could possibly be the size of a horse. Yeah it was a dream and when he opens his eyes it will be a cute little chipmunk that will be licking his cheek and purring contentedly… 'Wait, chipmunks don't purr…" With this realization Ranma's eyes fly open and faster than the eye can see Ranma is clinging to the stone ceiling of the cave staring at the kitten in horror as it mews cutely at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!" and with that Ranma is out of the cave and running toward Nerima as a blur in the rain coated night.

The young man that was apparently friends with the cat at the cave stops as a red and silver blur blows past him faster than he can give it any shape. 'Wha…?' He turns to try and follow its path but the blur has already disappeared. "Kirara really needs to not scare people so bad just for stumbling into the cave." And with that he continues in to where his friend is waiting for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma eventually came to a stop and collapsed in exhaustion. Managing to roll over onto his back he huffs as he tries to regain his breath.

"Damn, this really sucks. Why'd pops have ta find that technique in the first place, its damn embarrassing." Not thinking of the demon from the cave any longer (AN: ironic how accurate that is though), Ranma slowly gets to his feet and looks around. "At least I'm back in Nerima." Sighing he heads for the Ookami complex in hopes that Kagome is still there.

Ranma knocks on the door to the main house of the compound and is greeted by Ayame.

"Ranma, are you alright? Kagome told us about what happened at school today." She looks a bit concerned and Ranma slumps a bit.

"Yeah, takes more than that to really do any damage…" He steps in at Ayame's urging. She looks him over, knowing he had more to say but that he was holding back from saying it.

"Did something happen? You took a long time to get back?"

"I… Uh nevermind, where's Kagome?"

Giving Ranma a look Ayame sighs, "She's in the living room. She's been really worried about you. Even if you don't want to tell me you should tell her what took you so long."

Not argueing with the woman he heads into the living room and sees Kagome bent over a math book and doing her homework.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I'm so late."

She looks up and smiles in surprise. "Ranma!" She looks him over and other than being wet he seemed fine, at this observation she looks at him seriously, "Alright spill, what took you so long to get back?"

Ranma was taken a bit off guard and then sweatdropped as he realized he would not get out of this as easily as he had with Ayame.

"I, er, got lost in the forest. The tomboy has a serious arm on her." Kagome sensed that there was more to his story than he was saying and narrowed her eyes at him. Ranma for his part tried to keep himself from wincing at the piercing look, "I wound up at a cave after wandering around for a few hours. It was getting dark and started raining so I went in and it looked like some people had been buried there a long time ago… Ah, anyway I think something got loose from the zoo or something cause There was a monster in there also…"

"A monster?" She looks at him curiously, "Did you get a good look at it?" Ranma nods slowly and Kagome wonders what it could have been for him to call it a monster. "Well what was it?"

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights Ranma hesitates before going with the obvious dream he had had about the horse sized demon he'd seen, "Uh well it was probably as tall as a horse but it was a c c cat, a very large c cat."

Kagome looks at him weirdly because of his stutter. "A cat? Like a lion? But if it was as tall as a horse it could be a demon. We should go and check it out and make sure it doesn't hurt anyone."

Ranma goes pale as a sheet, even if it was just a stray kitten in that cave he didn't want to go back there but he had a feeling that Kagome would not take no for an answer on this. Sighing in defeat, "How about we go tomorrow after school?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gah, took me long enough to finish this chapter, sorry about the delay folks. Hope you like it.


End file.
